degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Danixcalifornia/Thoughts on the Seniors
With the departure of the Seniors fast approaching, I was thinking about how much each and every one has grown on me over time and how much I'm actually going to miss all of them. (Well, except for Drouche, but that's to be expected.) Fiona: Contrary to the opinion of the general consensus, I loved Fiona even when she was just a flat, one dimensional socialite type character in season nine. Maybe that's because I expected her to be major stuck up bitch, going on stereotypes here, and she wasn't one to me. Albeit she wasn't as down to earth then as she is now, I never got the impression that she believed herself to be better than everyone else. She just wanted friends and to be able to fit in, and there is nothing more relatable than that. And by the time season ten came around, she had rounded out into such a fantastic, well developed character. I loved her all throughout then to early season eleven, with 11.5 just putting the slightest damper on my opinion of her because of how much of a bitch she was to Imogen, but she instantly returned back into my good graces with the canonizing of Fimogen. This season, I've never loved her more. Marisol: It's no secret that I used to hate Marisol with a burning passion, but that was back when she was barely more than a one dimensional illustration of a cold, ruthless bitch. Since then, she has changed tremendously and it had really influenced my opinion of her. She now projects a warmth that she otherwise lacked or never showed before and it has really humanized her. I can pinpoint exactly when I stopped hating her and that is when she stopped caring about appearances and more about what's in people's hearts. I used to think of Marisol as completely shallow and superficial and I was truly mistaken because here she is - one of the most popular girls in school who could have any guy - and she's dating a guy who isn't exactly endowed with status, wealth or by conventional standards (not that Mo isn't an adorable catch) dashing good looks. That Marisol coupled with the Marisol that is fiercely protective of Katie is the Marisol I have grown to LOVE. Whereas before she was apathetic to Katie's feelings, she has been nothing but the picture of the perfectly loyal, empathetic and supportive best friend this year and I am so proud of how far she has come since her days of home wrecking and airing her best friend's dirty laundry. Katie: The only time I have ever disliked Katie was during that temporary time she lost her grip on her moral compass with her catty excluding of Imogen, using of Bianca for drugs and consequent downward spiral into drug addiction. Other than that, I have always loved her to death and I really don't understand why she is so under-appreciated. She was an AMAZING supportive girlfriend to Drew when he was going through his ordeal, she's a lioness of a protective older sister and a very sweet and empathetic person. And In balance of her sweetheart qualities, she's also a bold and brazen spitfire that kicks serious ass and doesn't take shit from anyone. Like Bianca, she too is my queen and I will never be ready to part with her. Bianca: I loved Bianca from the moment she waltzed into the room with all the confidence of a lion showcasing her sassy dance moves. She reminded me of a combination of Paige and Alex, so it was inevitable that I would take an instant shining to her. In spite of her cold, bitchy exterior, I always believed there was more to her than what was salient on the surface, so even after she turned on and tormented Adam, I just could not hate her because I believed she could change. And was right. It is now apparent that Bianca has the biggest heart in the world. I can't think of a more selfless character than her. And on top of that, shes fucking hilarious. So, she will always be one of my favourites of all time. I dread her departure. Imogen: I did not like her when she was first introduced. I thought she was psychotic and obsessive, and based on her behaviour then, I don't exactly think I was wrong. She was truly ruthless in her constant manipulating of Eli and I did not appreciate how she would romanticize his ill behavior and enable him rather than try to help him for reasons that didn't come from some ulterior motive. However, around 11.5 once that dysfunctional obsession began to wane and there was room for her to grow, I started to really like her, and her relationship with Fiona only facilitated that process. Now, I LOVE her. Eli: Have you ever loved a character so completely and utterly that your heart positively SWELLS to the point of bursting with pride and affection for them, and you just have this natural inclination to defend them to the ends of the Earth? That's always been me with Eli. I bet half of my posts on this board consists solely of me fiercely defending him, lmao. You all must know the extent of my love for the character at this point, so I'll spare the novel length testimonial. I just know that when my dark prince graduates, I'm going to miss him the most! Mo: I've never really had a strong opinion of Mo because admittedly there's not much to his character. He's poorly developed. However, In spite of that, I still really like him! Theres actually nothing to not like. He's funny, witty, and super sweet. Plus, he and Marisol are incredibly adorable together. I just hope we learn more about him before he graduates because it would be a damn shame for all of that character potential to go to waste. Drew: You all know my opinion of him. NEXT! Jake: I remember how much I used to hate Jake, and now that all seems so silly considering how much I LOVE him currently. Once his whole existence stopped revolving around Clare, I could really begin to appreciate him for how cute and funny he is. I'm pleased with what the writers have done with him since then with bestowing him with an ACTUAL personality and showing him to have ambitions and friendships. I am especially loving his bromances with Mo and Eli this season! But like with Mo, I resent how Jake is continually pushed into the background and only ever used for comic relief. I wish the writers would give him some real material to put all that potential to use. Nonetheless, I am going to miss him when he's gone. Dallas: Now, he hasn't been around as long as the others, but he's already become one of my favourites. Any character that can break my resolve to hate him with just the delivery of his first line is pretty damn special as I am usually dead set in my opinions and convictions. I wanted to hate Dallas in the beginning, but it just never happened and now I'm seeing that he's not really how I initially perceived him to be to begin with. I think hes a pretty good guy underneath all of that show and bravado. I love his protectiveness over his teammates; I love that he doesn't back down; I love that he carries himself with the utmost confidence, but that that confidence also has its limitations and he does have insecurities like everyone else; I even love the sneaky, vengeful side of him that underhandedly tried to use the theme of suicide in Eli's play as an excuse to get it pulled because it was damn brilliant. I just plain love HIM and I hope the rumours about him being held back are true. Owen: I strongly hated him right up until the very last moment, which just HAD to happen now. There is a side to Owen I really, really like and that could influence my overall opinion of him, and that is the side that really loves his brother. I can't begin to describe how much I love the Milligan brothers together. Tristan brings out a whole other side of Owen that I never would have expected and if I was to see that side of him more, I know I could really love Owen. Will I miss him? Yes and no. I will not miss the Owen that sexually harassed girls, hazed gay men in the locker room, threw an innocent boy through a glass door and just overall conducted himself like an arrogant, pompous asshole; but the Owen that had once at a recital of his brother's threatened every person in the room if they were to laugh at his baby brother on stage, told his brother he loved him without any ounce of shame or embarrassment and who worriedly sat by his side at the hospital? Absolutely. So without further adieu, I'll now wrap this up. How do you guys feel about each of the Seniors right now and which ones will you miss the most? Category:Blog posts